


[Podfic of] The Pine Job

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Four times Alec pined for his team during a job, and one time pining wasn't necessary.





	[Podfic of] The Pine Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pine Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332228) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Podfic Length: 3:59  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Pine%20Job.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Pine%20Job.m4b)

  



End file.
